


Camping with the Scooby Gang

by nimmermehr



Series: Supernatural Camping Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BBQ, Camping, F/M, Fun, Germany, Ghosts, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, spn faily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You follow the cry for help of an old friend and end up on the camping ground of your childhood. And because some scary ghosts would'nt be enough, almost all of your friends decide to come with you and combine the case with a short vacation.Reader has some spell-binding skills.Lots of fun with the gang, some romcom, some smut in the endCharacters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Charlie, Crowley, Lucifer, Reader, a German girl (who speaks perfect English) called Stefanie
Relationships: Lucifer/reader
Series: Supernatural Camping Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591030
Kudos: 17





	1. Part One

You never thought, a case might bring you back to your roots, but the phone call you got one night in September let your past roll into your hunter’s life.

To your surprise, not only Cas, but also Sam and Dean insisted to come with you. When Charlie heard about your planned trip, she showed up at the bunker with a packed duffel and her favorite angel on her heels. And because what would a journey to your home country be without a demon and the devil himself, Lucifer and Crowley completed your not so small hunting party.

„Tell me, what it is. The possibility to get to hear embarrassing stories from my past or the chance to hunt down Hänsel and Gretel?“ your groaned, accepting the inevitable.

All your friends would come with you to Germany and spend a few days on the camping site, you practically lived at, when you were younger, to hunt something, that your old friend identified as ‘Hänsel und Gretel’.

They seemed to have manifested and tried to hurt and kill couples at the woody areas.

Your friend was concerned about the wellbeing of the guests, especially because fall season would start by the end of the week.

When the angels zapped your group to a usually deserted place near the reception, your friend was already waiting for you. Without blinking at your sudden appearance, the woman in her thirties jumped at you and engulfed you in a tight hug.

„(Y/NN)! You’re really here! Thank you so much. I did my best to shield the already populated parts, but my charms can only do so much.“ While she was talking to you, the rest of your group just gaped at her.

She scanned the stunned faces and asked you with a grin „You didn’t tell them about me? I’m very impressed by the strange variety of your scooby gang…angels, demon, hunters, oho…looks like she’s got some fairy-blood in her line, and …holy fucking shit…the morning star!“ She practically yelled the last word, before regaining her composure. „I should be used to it…at least I know your for more than twenty years,“ the blond woman muttered.

Raising her chin, she smiled at Charlie and the guys behind you, „Hi! My name is Stefanie! I’m the daughter of this camp site’s owner. As you have might realized, I’m not the average human. I’m a spell binder, my grandmother trained me since I was twelve and during her holidays, (Y/N) here, often joined the classes and she even learned a few useful spells.“

You could feel Dean’s green eyes burn a hole into the back of your head, but you decided to ignore him for this moment.

„Steffi, are you going to tell all my secrets in the first five minutes or can we talk about the case?“ your tone was on business.

„Oh, I forgot, you’re a bad-ass hunter now,“ Stefanie smirked. „I wish Mirko could see you know. He wouldn’t dare to try to throw you into the lake these days…“

„Shut up! Please! I’ll talk to you later about anything you want, but let’s talk about the case or you’ll have all these immature beings sitting at your feet,“ you pointed over your shoulder with your thumb, knowing that their eyes began to sparkle since your friend mentioned Mirko, who happened to be your secret crush for more than one easter holiday.

Putting an arm around your shoulders, Steffi had mercy with you. „Follow me to your bungalows. I’ve got two set up for you, each has 4 beds and a porch.“

On your way, she told you about the sightings that turned into attacks which became more violent every night. „Most attacks happened in the 'Wrogewald’. It’s the oldest part of this camp and there are almost only elderly all-year-campers.“

„Do you have any suspects? Somebody playing around with dark magic so powerful, he or she could summon the spirits of a tale?“ Of course it was Sam, who had the most important question at hand.

„No. No hints. I just have a feeling about somebody, but there is nothing to justify my accusation.“ Steffi chose her words carefully. She usually trusted her gut, but having a hunting team enter someones caravan might give the person a heart attack.

„Tell us. We won’t jump at whoever it is, but we will watch the person carefully. A feeling in the gut had turned out to be right too many times to ignore it.“

With a nod, Stefanie shared her suspicion. „The old night guard. We have ten and they all live in the named area, but only one of them will have to retire by the end of the year and he is kind of famous here for always having time to read the kids a tale from his old storybook. Classical German 'Märchen’, like 'Little Red Riding Hood’, 'Snow White’ or 'Cinderella’. I can’t imagine him fooling around with dark powers, but he is kind of desperate to loose his job.“

„If you show us his caravan, we’ll watch him tonight, while the others stroll all over the camp,“ Dean made a decision and everyone nodded.

„I’d like to participate. But right now, you should concentrate on your home for the next few days. Welcome to 'Swan Lake’, thats the street around the pond with all the rental bungalows. The two in the first row are yours. They are the most private ones, so it’s difficult to see you on the porch. Enjoy your stay and please call me, before you march out tonight. I’ll be at the reception.“ With a last hug and some whispered words to you, she was gone.

After a second of absolute silence, Dean yelled „Dibs on the number 9!“ and ran towards the door, followed by Gabriel and Charlie.

You heard Sam sigh next to you and you chuckled. „They’ll never grow up. Come on Sammy, let’s have a look at the number eight. It might take a few minutes until they realize that I have the keys to both houses.“

Two hours later, you, Dean and Lucifer were out to buy groceries. Stefanie simply gave you the keys to her car and told you, she’d bring a grill and charcoals over later so you could have a BBQ in the late afternoon.

It was like shopping with an over energetic child. „(Y/N), look! Can we buy it? I’ve never eaten something called 'Dickmanns’!“

Rolling your eyes, you pushed the cart to the vegetables and told Lucifer to take care of Dean…no matter how! With a satisfied grin, the Devil vanished and suddenly, Dean’s calls got quieter until they died down completely.

Deciding not to give a flying shit, you put zucchini, red and yellow peppers, mushrooms, corncobs, red onions and green salad into your cart and strolled off to get meat and grill cheese.

The last stop were the beverages. After choosing beer and soft drinks, you called for Lucifer, who walked around a corner, a pouting Dean following him. „How can I help you, (Y/NN)? Would you like for Dean to have his voice back?“

Eying the hunter whose green eyes shot daggers at you, you tapped you chin with your index finger as if you had to really think about it. After about a minute, you laughed and nodded, „Yes please, Luce. And thank you for the chance to shop in peace.“

As Lucifer waved his hand, you saw Dean taking in a deep breath, ready to shout at the two of you. „Calm down, squirrel, I’ve got some German sweets for you. And if you start a fight, we’ll have to leave without Schnapps.“ Your words made him shut his already opened mouth and he fixed his gaze on the various bottles in the shelfs.

At the cash register, Lucifer surprised you, by paying with actual money. You wondered briefly where he got Euros from, but decided, you really didn’t want to know.

While you packed the items in bags, you sent the astonished Dean („You have to pack your bags yourself in Germany and pay for the plastic bags?“) with some money over to the bakery to buy one loaf of white and another of wholemeal. „But I don’t speak any German!“ he whined.

„There was a British military base not far from here. Most people who work in shops speak English very well. If not, point and smile.“

The sight of the grumbling hunter who followed your order hesitantly, made the Devil laugh. „You could have asked me, I have the gift of tongues, fallen angel or not.“

„I thought so, but it’s good for him to do something he isn’t a pro at.“

Back at the camp, the guys helped you unload the car while Dean went straight into the bungalow, still pissed from the incidents at the supermarket.

„I see, Steffi already brought the grill. If you’re all hungry, you could fire it up. It takes a while for the charcoals to stop burning. Is anybody up to help me with the meat and side dishes?“

Cas and Gabe volunteered, while Charlie and Sam would prefer to get the fire burning and Crowley was no where to be found. Probably some demon-business, you assumed.

„What are all the vegetables for?“ Castiel asked as you unpacked the bags of food.

„We’ll slice them and put them on the grill. They taste fantastic with a bit of garlic butter and some salt. Not only Sammy likes something green on his plate. Gabe, please wash the potatoes and cook them for twenty minutes. Otherwise they’d still be raw at midnight.“ you instructed the angel, who had, no surprise, a lollipop between his teeth.

„Sure, sugar. Anything else?“ he asked, sack of potatoes already in hand.

„You could slice the bread, when the water is boiling. What, no angel magic?“ you asked, seeing him turn on the faucet and really wash the potatoes by hand.

„Not this time. I see it as an adventure to do something the human way,“ he sounded surprisingly serious and went to work with a whistle.

Cas took a big knife and began to cut the zucchini in long stripes, peeled the mushrooms and arranged the colorful vegetables on a plate.

You took care of the meat, prepared the garlic butter and still had time to make a hot tomato-onion sauce.

Looking out of the window, you saw Charlie fanning the fire and Sam carrying the tables to a free spot between the bungalows, followed by eight chairs. After this, he came in to get plates, glasses and silverware.

Half an hour later, you all sat around the tables, cool drinks at hand and watched the flames slowly die down.

Dean eyed the plate of vegetarian food angrily. „What do you think you’re doing with the rabbit stuff? You are not planning to put it on the grill, are you? A BBQ is for meat, like steaks and maybe bratwurst…the real stuff for warriors!“

Charlie, Cas and you laughed at the bitch face Sam gave his older brother. This dispute never got boring for you.

„Good thing then, you’re not in charge of grilling tonight. Crowley, you have so much experience with fire, you’d be able to help us all get something delicious on our plates, won’t you, your majesty?“ you challenged the demon.

With a sour expression, he took the barbecue tongs from you and walked over to the glowing charcoals.

„Now, (Y/N), would you mind telling us a bit more about the spells you’ve learned? I always suspected you have some hidden powers, but this outdoes my expectations.“ Lucifer, who sat next to you, turned in his seat, to watch your expression closely.

„Yeah! Tell us! I knew there was something going on, when I couldn’t get a hold of your journal. It was like it was covered in butter. It glided right through my fingers, whenever I tried to grab it.“ Dean realized a tad too late what he just confessed, but you only laughed at his caught face.

„Protection spell. Nobody who isn’t allowed would be able to take it. A small but very useful spell, Dean-o.“

„How powerful are you?“ Sam asked, his face a mixture of impression and curiosity.

„Not much. I know some protection spells, one or two curses and the rest is more for the daily usage, like the one on my journal. I couldn’t ban a demon or summon dark creatures. For that you need a special spark, only a few people have and on top of that a years long training. Steffi is really good at it, but she hardly ever uses it in extremes. She likes her normal life and only does so much as protect her loved ones an the camping site. Definitely not a fan of dark magic.“ you explained.

As if on cue, Stefanie’s voice came up behind you. „My ears rang, I knew you’re talking about me,“ she smiled and took the chair, Dean had hastily pulled over for her.

„Now that you’re here, you could change the subject and talk about our beloved (Y/N). Who is Mirko and why did he tried to throw her in the lake? I do want to do that on a regular basis, but by what you said, she wasn’t always as big mouthed and sassy as today.“ Sam showed his dimples, as he winked at you from his place on the far end of the tables.

“Believe me, she was never shy, except when it was about a boy she had a crush on. Either she behaved like the ice queen or she blushed and couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Mirko was a few years older than us, but after our first spring vacation together, he and his friends were part of our group. We usually used them as our bodyguards. And we needed them. We got in trouble with others quite often, because we never knew when it was time to shut up and let it be.” she laughed.

“Oh, THAT hasn’t changed at all,” Cowley growled and pointed the tongs at you.

“I see. The thing with Mirko was, that they had a crush on each other for years. Their 'flirting’ went on for five years in a row. When he found out, she kissed a weirdo on a bet, he almost ripped that idiot’s head off. But she was too stubborn to believe me. So nothing ever happened, they just grew close and became best friends, even when he tried to give her the traditional camp-baptism in the lake. I still think, it’s a shame.” Steffi threw a piece of bread at you, that hit your head, you had buried in your hands, perfectly.

You missed the thoughtful stare one of your group gave you at this story, but Charlie caught it and hid her smile behind her bottle of beer.

The barbecue was delicious and even Dean couldn’t deny how good the grilled vegetables were.

As the sun began to set, you cleaned the table and discussed the upcoming hunt.

“Every human should take a angel or demon with him, so we can zapp you to each other, when necessary.” Cas stated and everybody nodded.

“I’d like to team up with Gabriel, he’s next to Cas the least annoying one of you, sorry,” Charlie said and the archangel didn’t seem to mind.

“Because I suppose, it’s 'Destiel’ again and I really don’t want to go with Lucifer, we had enough alone time for ever during the vessel-thing…Crowley, is it okay if we check the northern part of the camp?” Sam asked, not really happy with this. The King of Hell rolled his eyes. “Ooooh…after you asked so nicely, how could I turn you down.”

“What is 'Destiel’?” Stefanie asked no one in particular and before she could get an answer, Dean grabbed her arm. “You’re coming with us. You know this place and can show us the 'Wrogewald’,” he stumbled over the unfamiliar German name.

“That leaves the lake for the two of us, (Y/N). If you’re not afraid to take a walk in the dark with the Devil himself,” Lucifer smirked as he came up behind you.

“Not after I read 'Faust’ for the first time. And as long as you don’t change your after shave to 'eau de sulfur’, I don’t mind being around you. Let’s go.” He watched you go inside the bungalow to grab your jacket with a thoughtful wrinkled forhead.

Steffi waited for you outside and whispered “Tell me about Dean. He’s cute. Is he with someone?”

You should have expected it, after all these years, you knew her taste in men. “No, he’s single. And let’t be honest, he isn’t 'cute’…he’s a walking talking seduction. If you keep your heart out, you could for sure go for a ride. I’ve seen his face, he’ll make a pass at you soon enough. But expect Cas to look at you in a weird way. It’s not actual jealousy, but these two share a bond and obviously harbor feelings for each other. By the end of the hunt, you’ll know what 'Destiel’ is.” you grinned and shoved her in Dean’s and Cas’ direction.

You all left the bungalows in different directions. You guided Lucifer down a dimly lit street to get to the beach.

“Looks like the setting of a horror movie. I wouldn’t be surprised if a zombie would appear under one of the street lights and walk slowly in our direction.” The Devil’s voice was low and had a spooky edge.

“Good thing, I’m with you then. You could simply fly us away or destroy the thing. I’m perfectly safe with you.” He actually pouted, when you nudged him playfully in the side.

Half around the lake, you began to shiver. It was coulder than you expected and you only wore a t-shirt under your leather jacket. Without a word, Lucifer tucked you under his arm and pulled you close into his side. You must look like any normal couple out for a romantic walk under the stars. The thought made you giggle internally. As if the Devil would ever do something like that with a simple human not to speak of a huntress who once tried to kill him in earnest.

His grip around your shoulder tightened, but before he could say anything, Cas appeared in front of you.

“(Y/N), Stefanie needs you! We found Hänsel and Gretel and while Dean is running after the night guard, Steffi tries to keep the ghosts under control.” Without further explanation, he took your hand and the world shifted. When it steadied again, you stood next to your sweating and cursing friend, who hastily painted spells into the air. Every completed spell lit up with a soft golden shimmer, before she sent it towards the creepy couple of children.

Because she couldn’t bind the manifested spirits and protect herself at the same time, one of the siblings was always able to distract her with an attack.

Knowing your limits, you concentrated on protections spells, by painting symbols to the north, south, east and west, while you silently prayed, Dean and the others might find the source for this summon.

A good fifteen minutes fighting later, the expressions on the siblings’ faces changed from evil and aggressive to surprise and fear. Flames began to eat their features until all was left was a bit of smoke in the cold night’s air.

Steffie and you let yourself fall down on your butts and waited breathless for the others. It took a lot of energy to cast spells and you were both close to your limit. Stefanie bled from a few wounds, Gretel managed to give her with a piece of a broken bottle, she picked up from the ground.

Hänsel had thrown stones at you, because he couldn’t get past your spells and one had hit your head and left a burning wound.

Charlie and Gabriel were the first ones to show up. As you gestured to your friend, Gabriel rushed to her side and put his healing hands on her wounds. Charlie fell down on her knees beside you, trying to examinate the cut on your temple in the dim light. “They got him. He ran away with this old and heavy book, but Lucifer caught him and Cas made him talk. Seems like all of this wasn’t planned. He found out, that reading out lout to children made the letters in the book glow and when his retirement came up to him, the characters from the tales showed up to talk to him. Hänsel and Gretel went over the top and inhaled all the power from the book to manifest. He didn’t control them, but he was afraid to loose his beloved fairy tale friends.” She gave you a summary of what had happened. You just nodded, watching Gabriel’s grace light up the dark around Stefanie, before he turned to you.

“Everything alright, sugar? Is that blood on your hand? Where does it hurt?” he asked, his usually light tone more concerned.

“It’s not that bad. The brat caught me with a stone. Superficial wound, but I wouldn’t mind for you to help me out.” Your weak smile made the angel put an arm around you and let his celestial gift stitch your skin back together.

“Now that it’s taken care of you two, may I fly you back to the bungalows?” he asked, not knowing if Steffi would prefer to return to her own quarters.

“Yes please. I’ve always wanted to know how travelling with an angel feels like,” if she wouldn’t be so exhausted, she might have jumped up and down in excitement.

As soon as you heard the sound of his golden wings, you stood in front of your home and without even telling everyone good night, you stumbled into the number eight and fell face first in the kingsized bed, you decided was half yours. Curling into a ball, you covered yourself with a blanket and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts are gone, time for fun.  
> This chapter will get you to an indoor water park and you’ll play some football with the guys. And a secret kiss.

When you woke up from your dead-like sleep, the sun was already high in the sky and the other bedside was empty, but the blanked was rolled up and the pillow had a head shaped dent.

You realized, somebody must have peeled you out of your jacket, shoes and socks, because when you fell to bed, you were still fully clothed.

There was a knock on the door, making you sit upright. „(Y/N), are you going to get up today or shall your friends go swimming without you?“ Steffi’s voice rang through the thin wood.

„I’m up!“ you yelled, hating to be talked to right after waking up. „You better have some coffee ready for me!“

The door opened and a hand with a steaming mug sneaked through the crack. You grabbed it greedily. „You may enter.“

Your friend opened the door wide with a grin, before dropping down on the bed beside you. One look at her face told you all you needed to know. „I see, you took the chance last night.“

Her cheeks blushed a bit, but she laughed and nodded. „I’m glad, I did. When he did that thing with his fingers, oh lord…“

„Stop! I really don’t need to know any more about his sexual skills. I’ve heard enough women scream through the bunker in pleasure. I know he’s hot, but he really is like an annoying but loving brother to me, so please don’t talk about his dick, or I might barf out the coffee,“ you groaned. It was hard enough that your friend was now part of the ‘I-fucked-Dean-Winchester-Club’. If there would ever be a meeting, they’d need to rent a hall for it.

After the coffee, you took a quick shower and packed a bag with your swimsuit, a towel, a small ball and your usual shower supplies, which you dropped at the porch to sit down with Sam and Charlie for a moment.

„If your friend and my brother will go for another round tonight, I’ll sleep on the carpet in your room!“ Sam stated and Charlie nodded her head emphatically.

„Even after Gabe zapped some earplugs for me, I still could feel the whole bungalow rocking!“

„Wait! Did you just say, you slept in the same bungalow as Dean?“ you were confused. Who the hell were you sharing a bed with last night.

„Yes. And I’m considering to take a sun lounger at the porch for tonight,“ your red haired friend answered. „Why are you asking?“

„Uhm…nothing. Shall we go to the indoor water park? They have a pool with artificial waves.“

Thankfully, they followed your change of topic and went to grab their stuff.

Ten minutes later, you, Sam, Charlie, Dean, Gabe and Lucifer left the bungalows and were on your way for some childish fun.

You changed quickly, dropped your towel and the ball on a lounger and dived head first into the pool. The surprisingly cold water felt wonderful and cleared your head more than ten cups of coffee could.

Surfacing, you turned to the doors where the rest of your group appeared. Too bad, you hadn’t the chance to see the men in their swim trunks more often. The sight was mouthwatering. Soft skin over hard abs and pecks…and the V of Sam’s hips…you let yourself sink to the floor, the water cooling your heated face, but sadly not the fantasies about the happy trail below the Devil’s belly button.

Even under water you could hear Charlie’s happy cry as she jumped into the deep end, followed closely by Dean.

In the end, only Sam was left at the pool’s edge, complaining about the coldness of the water. You silently crawled out of the water and tiptoed behind the tall hunter. Against all odds, you were able to stay undetected until your hands met his back with all your weight, making him stumble forward. Flailing his arms in a comical way, he fell almost in slow motion into the pool. Laughing like a maniac, you quickly dived into the water and swam underwater as far away from the spitting and cursing Sam as your breath allowed.

As soon as he spotted you, his arms began to move and he chased you with strong strokes. You made your way out of the water and ran over the slippery floor to the artificial mountain torrent. Sam caught you after the first short slide, grabbing you around your waist and dunking you. When hi finally let you up again, you gasped for air.

„Don’t think, this was the end of my revenge. I’ll get you again, when you expect it the least,“ he laughed, jumping at the second slide and disappeared behind a sharp turn.

The next two hours were filled with dunking, splashing and laughter. You ended up on Lucifer’s shoulders, trying to wrestle Dean off of Sam’s and Charlie off of Gabe’s shoulders. You won by tickling Dean’s ribs (Charlie fell down after a few seconds because she was throwing her upper body back in laughter), which he didn’t take so well. He hated loosing and to make things worse, the Morning star took a lap of honor around the water park with you. You did your best, to keep yourself up on his wet shoulders, grabbing his hair in a desperate grip, when he bounced down some steps. A growl that vibrated through his whole body and made your stomach twist and his hands grabbing your legs tighter, were the rewards of the imprudent hair pulling.

Finally falling down in the water again, it suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore. Before your brain could force you to accept the fact that the Devil himself turned you on, the waves began to build and seconds later, you were paddling to keep your head above the surface.

On your way to the showers, a grinning Charlie gave you a knowing wink, which you answered by flipping her the bird. She only laughed and hit your ass with her towel.

You were alone with Charlie, who was constantly singing 'Highway to Hell’, on your way back to the bungalows, the guys were taking Stefanie’s car for another trip to the supermarket. The redhead complained about the lack of a proper signal for her smart phone and finally decided to take a walk around the camping site, after you told her, there was a chance to go online closer to the lake, promising to be back for dinner.

Putting the wet towels and your swimsuit on the laundry rack, you fixed your hair in a high bun, grabbed a cold soda, searched your purse for your sunglasses and let your body fall into one of the green plastic chairs.

You were sitting on the porch, legs propped up on a second chair. You were all by yourself. The guys were out for more meat and beer and Charlie was somewhere on the Camp doing whatever.

Putting your hands behind your head, you closed your eyes behind the sunglasses and turned your face into the sun, relishing the warmth.

Suddenly, something was touching your lips and glided over your mouth with the sweetest move. When you got over your surprise and opened your eyes, you were still alone. Nobody was to be seen and you didn’t hear footsteps, but the tingle on your lips was proof that it wasn’t your imagination playing tricks on you.

A soft chuckle and a wet towel hitting you, brought you back from your wild running suspicions. Charlie stood on the steps of the porch, eying you with calculation.

“You want to know who just appeared, kissed you and then vanished?” she asked slowly.

“You saw it? So it really wasn’t just a daydream…” you said, still a bit lost in your mind.

“The same person you shared a bed with last night.” she answered smugly, proud of her knowledge.

You let your head fall back in defeat, fully knowing she wouldn’t just tell you. Charlie was the nicest girl you ever met, but she loved to play. “Name your conditions.”

“We’ll play some games this afternoon before the barbecue and if you manage to win against Sam and Dean, I will tell you everything you want to know. Otherwise, it will probably end up like the thing with…what was his name? Ah, Mirko! Because none of you seem to have the balls to show some feelings beyond friendship.”

“This is mean! And almost impossible!” you screamed, only earning a laughter from the redhead and confused stares from the returning guys. They only knew you two as best friends, usually plotting something against them.

As the evening slowly approached, Charlie, Gabe and Cas volunteered to prepare dinner. That left Dean, Sam, Crowley, Stefanie (who again joined the group), Lucifer and you to find something to shorten the wait.

Suddenly, Dean rushed into his bungalow and returned with a football in his hands. Shooting your friend at the grill a questioning look, she nodded at you with a smirk, even Gabriel caught and watched you with interest.

“I’m in! But I’ll have Steffi, and Crowley in my team.” you gave in, calculating the odds in your head. Dean was a pro at sports, but Sam usually had some problems arranging his long limbs and he was always uber careful not to hurt someone. You had your friend on your side, you could discuss things in German with. If Lucifer didn’t translate everything, you could maybe trick the guys.

Marking the 'end zones’ with a few sticks, the brothers generously allowed you the first down.

Passing the egg to Steffi, you yelled at the approaching Dean, “remember, if you hurt her, there will be no fun for you tonight!”

So, instead of tackling her, as he intended to do, he simply tried to get a hold on the ball and failed.

Sam glared at his brother, as the blond woman hit the scores, who just shrugged apologetically.

The game went on and you tried your best, to keep the points in your favor, by throwing yourself at the men mercilessly, earning curses and probably a few bruises.

When you had the ball and were running, Sam and Lucifer came at you. Deciding, the tall hunter would be more gentle, you turned in his direction. As he hit you full force, you heard the Devil hiss, before your back hit the grass and all air was forced from your lungs.

When you regained your breath, Sam was still hovering over you, watching you closely. As soon as you were well enough for his liking, he started to tickle you, holding your legs down with his knees, to keep your from kicking him.

Fits of laughter fell from your mouth, along with begs for mercy. Apparently, the word 'mercy’ was currently not existent in his vocabulary.

Just when you thought you were damn close to peeing your pants, a pink water balloon hit Sam right on the head, drenching him, and you in the process.

Stefanie yelled a short “Thank you, Luce!” as she dried her hands on her jeans.

Dean and Crowley doubled over in laughter at the stunned face of the younger Winchester. Lucifer bowed with a wink. Apparently it was him, who gifted your friend with the wet weapon that saved you.

“Did anyone had an eye on the scores?” you asked, while wriggling away from under the still shell shocked Sam.

“You won with two touch downs ahead,” Cas voice was calm and he didn’t turn his gaze away from the grill, he was going to light up.

“Whohoooooo!” Steffi’s arms embraced you, not caring about the wetness seeping from your shirt into her clothes. “We still have it!”

“You still have what?” Dean came up beside you, a pissed expression darkening his beautiful face.

“Uhm…you know, we were used to play together against some of our friends. Because we couldn’t outdo them with speed or force, we found ways to distract them…” Stefanie admitted, looking proud instead of caught.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bungalow. She shot you a broad grin over her shoulder while the rest of you rolled your eyes.

“Gag her, please!” you yelled after them, not wanting to hear anything from what would for sure be going on.

Charlie went into your bungalow and carried the sound station out on the porch. Soon, the music of Mumford and Sons covered the moans and cries, coming through the thin walls of the close by bungalow. She used the noise, to whisper the name, you craved to know into your ear.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie reveals who kissed you.  
> That leads to questions and issues.  
> That leads to talking and kissing and more.

She (Charlie) used the noise, to whisper the name, you craved to know into your ear.

“Lucifer.”

Your face gave away your surprise. It was the last person you expected to do such a thing and you simply refused the idea that the Devil might like you as much as you liked him.

“You’re kidding me!” Pushing your seat back with so much force, it fell over, you glared down at your friend. “I don’t know what kind of a sick game this is, but the Trickster seems to have rub off on you.”

Grabbing your jacket, you were on your way to wherever your feet would lead you to. Storming off into the dark, you ditched Charlie and her try of an explanation. You simply didn’t want to hear her excuses for using your obvious crush on the morning star to prank you.

While walking down a random path at the camping site, you padded your pockets in search of a pencil. When you finally found one, you hastily painted a few symbols on your wrists, preventing you from being found by heaven of hell.

About an hour of aimless strolling around later, you found yourself on the playground at the lake, where you climbed the castle to sit on top of the wooden roof of the slide, lightning a cigarette, you stole from Stefanie and taking a big gulp from the silver flask, Bobby once gave to you.

Thinking about the past days, you considered yourself a fool, trying to play your feelings for the devil down, when your friends could easily see behind that mask.

You could hear some calls in the distance, maybe your friends were searching for you. Sitting here in your dark clothes, watching the lake shine in the moonlight, the stinging smoke making funny shapes in front of your face, you felt confident, nobody would find you.

“Mind giving me a drag?”

The voice that suddenly spoke to you, made you startle, almost falling from the roof. A hand gripped the back of your waistband and pulled you back up.

You didn’t need to look to your right to know who your companion was, You’d known the voice in a loud crowd.

“What do you want, Luce? Are you just searching for me with the others or are you here because you overheard what Charlie said and you want to bath in my misery?” Your tone was snappy and you wished you could just disappear like any average demon.

Neither nor, honey. I don’t even know what Charlie told you, but when I couldn’t detect you, I asked your friend about the places you like most here. Her ideas combined with how much you seemed to like the lake last night, I was kind of sure to find you here. I know you like having a good view on everything around you, so the top of this ‘castle’ was my fist guess.” He made a perfect loop with the smoke he exhaled. Instead of giving you the cigarette back, he used his powers to throw it into the lake that was about a hundred feet away from your outlook point.

When you just snorted, he gave you a crooked smile. “You know, you don’t really like it. By the way, what got you so upset you ran away and made you use your spells as an invisible cloak,?”

You winced at his question, internally looking for a casual way out, but deciding to give up and simply tell at least a part of the truth.

“Charlie made me believe that the guy I like kissed me secretly this afternoon. It was when you were out with the other guys to get some groceries. I got mad, because it was a mean joke…” you trailed off.

The Devil, who was still sitting to your right, nodded solemnly. “If she really pranked you, it would be cruel. Did you enjoy the kiss?” he asked, not giving away any feelings to it.

“I’d be lying if I said didn’t,” you confessed, the darkness and the familiar place helping you to be true.

“The name she gave you, did it make you freak out, because you wanted it to be him or because he was the least person you’d ever want to touch you?” His questions kept coming in a logical, yet untouched way.

You took your time, watching the stars, looking out for your favorite constellation, When you finally found the Big Dipper, you sighed. “Because I wished it was him.” The words were muttered, but they seemed to reach his hearing.

“So, who is it, you’re hiding from now? I’d put my money on Sam.” he said in flat tone.

That made you laugh out dryly. “Gosh, no! Sam is like my brother. Like the more smart and thoughtful one…I couldn’t imagine him kissing me.”

You fell silent, until you couldn’t take it anymore. “Charliesaiditwasyou!” you blurted out, face-palming yourself as soon as the last letter left your mouth.

Why the hell couldn’t you teleport yourself away in the blink of an eye? You were stuck and probably would need about five minutes to climb down from here and because of the oh-so-smart wardens on your arms, you couldn’t even summon Castiel to take you away.

“Would you regret it if it was me?” Lucifer’s question interrupted your thoughts about how to get down from this tower as fast as possible without breaking both of your legs.

“I…you…uhm…” you were clearly lost for words.

Taking a moment, to adjust your speaking, you finally managed to build a complete sentence, “I hoped it was you. But I know it’s impossible. You’re the mmmmpgh.”

The sudden movement of his arm, sneaking around you and pulling you close to his chest combined with the shifting of the world, made your words end up in an gooney sound.

A second later, the two of you sat in a giant swing that was formed like a basket, you half straddling him and his arms loose around your middle.

“It was me. I shared a bed with you last night, watching you sleep. The only time I’ve ever seen your guards get down. It was me, who kissed you, while you were smiling at the sun with closed eyes. You looked so happy and relaxed, I couldn’t resist,” Lucifer confessed, watching your face.

“After I heard about your behavior to someone you like, I thought, I might have a chance, because you treated me like the best friend I never was. And when you pulled at my hair at the water park, I couldn’t deny my want and more no longer.” Looking up at you from his place, his eyes seemed to be brighter than the stars.

“Aaaaah, skip that trick, Luce! I like you without making your eyes sparkle,” you laughed, lowering your face to nibble at his bottom lip.

Within moments, you were engulfed in his hug, his forked tongue gliding into your mouth, exploring the new territory and mapping it out for further incidents.

With a mewl, you wrapped yourself around Lucifer, wanting to have him close. His hands roamed over your back, pulling you even closer.

Two things made you finally back away from him, you were cold and you wanted your friends to know you were alright.

A look at your watch made you recolonize it was only around eight. You almost forgot, how early the sun settled here during fall.

Standing up, but keeping yourself intertwined with the Devil, you decided it was time to go to the traditional Friday bonfire. You were already too close to zap there unnoticed, so you took advantage. “I loved the way you tucked me under your arm,” you told him, as you snuggled into his side, walking the quarter mile around the lake to the high burning fire,

“I’ll tell Cas and Gabe I found you and that we’ll meet them at the 'amphitheater’,” he said.

As soon as you joined the crowd at the fire, you went to get some dough. Luckily, you’ve always kept some coins in your pocket.

When you returned with the dough and a long stick you grabbed at a staging area, you were faced with the whole bunch of your friends.

“Look who made it.” “What the fuck were you thinking” “Where have you been” “Do you finally believe me”…”Shut up!”, Steffi’s voice cut all their asks and cursing down. She hasn’t been doing the children’s hour for years without getting 'the voice’. Everyone fell silent.

“Congrats, Luce! You found her and it looks like you two worked something out. I’m not going to ask…and the rest will FOLLOW MY SAMPLE!” She looked around and even Crowley nodded.

“We have a very special case at hand and I need you for it, (Y/N)!” she paused dramatically, As if on cue, you both shouted out as loud as you could “”YOUR BREAD IS ON FIRE!” and broke down in a fit of laughter.

This time, it was Sam who knew about all this. “Get yourself a stick, I’ll buy the dough and then we’ll all have a great time with making bread on a stick and see our two ladies over here see reenact the past years at the bonfire.”

And oh how you did! The DJ played all of your songs, and you and Stefanie shared a beer while making the perfect bread. Of course, Dean burned his, by being too impatient. It was burned outside and still raw on the inside.

Charlie and Sam were smart enough to ask for your help and you found a way to apologize to your favorite redhead, who just grinned and send you off to get a drink for her.

Coming back with a tray of beer for the gang, Lucifer snatched it from you, handing it over to Dean before pulling you into his chest.

Facing the fire, leaning back into the Devil, you watched the sparks of the bonfire made their way into the dark sky.

“How do you feel, honey?” his rumbling voice made the hairs in your neck stand up.

“Happy! It was a good choice to come back here. And it’s even better with you,” you stated, turning around and kissing him on his full lips. Then you turned to your old friend and stood close to her.

“Thank you, Steffi. I made myself forget how much this place and our friendship means to me. I hope you didn’t loose your heart to a certain hunter. I promise, I’ll come back for some parties and bonfires.” Hugging, the two of you lost sight of your stick and of course the tip of it caught fire.

Instead of blowing it out, you cracked. “Like in the old days!”

A voice from the stage caught your attention.

“Dear Campers, we’ll now have a music quiz for you. Stefanie, come up here and do your duty as a host!” Your friend handed you the stick and got on stage to take the Mic.

“Hello everybody! My name is Stefanie! We will know give you the first tunes of some rock songs, As soon as you know what song is playing, you have to jump up here, sit at this chair and tell me either the singer or the song!”

You saw Dean’s eyes light up at her words.

“That’s going to be fun. Luckily, out bread is done, so let’s take a seat,” Lucifer said, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you on his lap.

The first accords barked through the speakers and you pushed away the Devil’s hand to run to the stage. You fell first into the seat, Dean almost smashing you.

“Thunderstruck”, was you answer and for being right, you collected a golden coin.

During the next round, Dean beat you. It went on like that. The hunter surprised you, by lifting a little spider man to the stage (they did face painting for children) and when the kid was lost for an answer, the green eyed man whispered in the child’s ear.

“It’s 'keen’!”, the boy shouted into the Mic and Steffi praised him for having such a great taste in music and knowing ‘Queen’.

From then, it was Dean, you and Spider man, who you tended to both help out. After every question you returned to sit in Lucifer’s lap. Your constant jumping up and settling down didn’t really help his hard on so when Steffi declared the last round, he whispered into your ear, “If you give the boy all your coins, and hand Charlie your bread, I’ll fly you home and have a bite of what I really crave since you kissed me back.”

Without a word, you got up, lifted little spidy on the stage, put all your coins in his chubby, sticky hands and threw yourself at the morning star.

A flutter of wings later, you landed in the tiny bedroom. The space was just big enough for the bed and about ten inches to three sides of it.

Pushing you down onto the bed, Lucifer grabbed your ankle and got rid of the sneaker and sock, kneading your foot in the process. He did the same to your other foot, before massaging his way up your calf.

When you purred in content, he crawled over you, captivating your mouth in an endless kiss. His body was much colder than yours, but he warmed you up to a fever by gliding his hands up your ribs, capturing your lacy clad boobs with his large hands.

Moving down a cup of your bra, his lips immediately found your nipple, teasing it with his tongue until it stood up, only to suck it into his mouth and make you cry out at the contact.

Impatiently, he waved his hand and all of your clothes were gone, giving him free access to your private parts.

He kissed down your stomach his tongue dipping into your belly button, continuing down nipping at your skin before his forked tongue found your clit each side working together to rub and lick it until it was hard and poked out the hood, your pussy drenched as you fought your orgasm.

When you came down from your high, you grabbed the Devil by the face and pulled him up to you. Kissing him, you commanded, “you! Inside me! Now, please!”

Letting slip a hand down, you guided him to your entrance. Looking down at you, he filled you with a single smooth movement, burying himself ballsdeep in you.

Mewling at the sensations, you pushed your shoulders into the mattress. You didn’t make an attempt to slow him down so he began so slowly pump in and out of you, moving a few more inches with every movement.

It didn’t matter that he didn’t push your g-spot, he just felt so good inside you, moving at the right speed. When you tried to slip your hand down where your were connected, he swatted it away,

“This will be my pleasure,” he moaned at your ear, finding your clit and drawing crescending circles around the throbbing nub. The moment he touched it and pushed it in earnest, you went off to the some pretty little sparks flying around your head.

His long growl of your name made you aware of his orgasm, feeling him pulse inside you a second later and prolonging the waves of utter bliss

It took you a while to come back to your usual self, but when you did, you dresses yourself in pajamas and put a robe above it.

Looking down at the most lovable and cutest Devil, you offered him your hand. “Before we go home tomorrow, I’d like to see the stars for a last time.”

In the blink of a moment, he was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt and followed you outside with the blanket in his arm.

The two of you cuddled up at a sun lounger and discussed the stars’ constellations.

“Are you finally done?” Charlie’s voice interrupted you. “Some of us would love to have some sleep!” her tone was more than sarcastic.

“If the two of you want to go hot and bothered under the stars, please find a soundproof spot far away from here.”

Lucifer looked at you. “I know a place, you could have a fantastic look at the milky way…if you want to continue with me, that is,” he offered.

With the happiest and most convinced smile you wore in your life, you answered, “There isn’t an ocean too deep, no mountain so high it could keep me away from your love….” Laughing at his face, when he recognized the song.


End file.
